Unending Love
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: based on a true story about my brother james i just added a twist to it to make it romantic
1. Chapter 1

**James' POV**

**I was sitting in my last class for the day anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so I could see my love before the big game tonight. I finished my work and turned it in. It seemed like forever but the bell finally rang. I went to my locker and put away my textbooks when someone put their hands over my eyes.**

**Natalie: "Guess who?"**

**She uncovered my eyes and wrapped her arms around me.**

**Natalie: "You're so silly baby. So, are you ready for the big game?"**

**Me: "I guess I am. It's our biggest rival and I'm kind of nervous."**

**She kissed me on the cheek.**

**Natalie: "Don't worry baby, I'll be there cheering you on."**

**I smiled at her. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.**

**Me: "I guess I better go get ready for the game."**

**Natalie: "Okay baby. I'll see you at the game. Good luck."**

**She wrapped me in a hug. I kissed her her cheek and gave her a smile. We both left.**

**Natalie's POV**

**I had just paid my way into the game and started looking for a seat. I wanted to sit where I knew I could see James. Just then I heard someone yell.**

**Mr. Henderson: "HEY NAT, OVER HERE!"**

**I headed over to sit with James' family. I loved how they included me as a part of their even though me and James were just dating. Just then the band started playing and James and his team ran onto the field. I hoped the game went good for James.**

**James' POV**

**I looked in the crowd and saw her face. I smiled and quickly got in position for the kickoff. After the kickoff, my team mate, Andrew, passed me the ball. I was running for the goal line, but the next thing I knew I was down. I felt the worst pain ever in my back and all I could see was darkness. I felt a hand touch my neck, probably checking my pulse. I moaned in pain as I was lifted onto a stretcher. All that was going through my mind was Natalie. i felt myself go up as I was lifted into the ambulance. Something told me in the back of my mind that I was hurt.**

**Natalie's POV**

**I was trying so hard to hold back the tears. I was hoping he was ok and worried about him at the same time. His family stood and headed for the gate. I followed still trying not to cry.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Nat, you can ride with us to the hospital. I know James is going to need you."**

**I nodded and climbed into the SUV and sat by his younger sister, Lola, who I could tell was holding back tears too. I stayed quiet for most of the ride and most of the wait in the waiting room. We all waited for what seemed like hours. I was just about to fall asleep when a tall man dressed in an aqua colored suit came into the room.**

**Doctor Richmond: "James Brickerton."**

**We all stood up hoping to hear some news about James.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "How's my son?"**

**Doctor Richmond: "He's doing great. His back is broken in two places, but I fixed everything in surgery."**

**I felt so relieved to know everything was fixed, but my baby had just had surgery. I just wanted to see his face.**

** : "Is he accepting visitors at this time?"**

**Doctor Richmond: "He is probably still under the seditive we gave him before surgery, but you may visit him. Just follow the nurse."**

**I stood up and followed his family. I was so glad I could see him.**

**James' POV**

**I knew I wasn't at the game anymore or in the ambulance. I could still see only darkness and hear noises. I felt the needles in my arm. I didn't feel as much pain, but I wondered where it had went. All that was going through my mind was Natalie. Iwanted to hear her voice more than anything, but I would jut have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalie's POV**

**I stayed with his family as they followed the nurse. I was hoping I wouldn't cry when I saw him so I wouldn't scare him. I knew he hated to see me cry. The nurse approached the door and turned the handle. I followed his family into the small room. I saw him laying there sleeping like an angel, but I knew he wasn't. I knew he was in pain. His mom and step dad took a few minutes to see him. Then his mom called me over to his bedside. I kissed him on his cheek and held his hand. I tried to hold back tears, but it didn't help. The more i stared at his face, the more I cried. I sat in the chair beside hs bed and refused to move. I was there for him no matter what.**

**James' POV**

**I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. I wanted to wake up so bad. When I felt Nat kiss my cheek, I knew she was here. I had the best girlfriend ever.**

**Natalie's POV**

**I watched him sleep for I know at least an hour or two. I wanted him to wake up very badly, but I knewhe would need his rest. I rubbed my finger over the heart I had drawn on his hand that morning before school. I kind of smiled. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was getting really hungry.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Nat, would you like something to eat?"**

**Even though I was really hungry, I didn't want to leave his side. I knew I had to eat so I decided to go, hoping I would get to come back and be with him. **

**Me: "I'll go."**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Ok, maybe when we come back, you can get James a little gift to make him feel better."**

**Me: "That sounds like a great idea."**

**I kissed his cheek and left the room with his family. I chose something simple and my favorite for dinner, Taco Bell. I sat by his little brother, Matt, in the resturaunt. We talked together about how we would help James when he came home from the hospital. I kind of thought about what to get him to make him feel better but i couldn't decide.**

**Me: "Matt, do you think you can help me get James a get well gift?"**

**Matt: "Sure, can I help pick it out?"**

**Me: "Sure, you know what he really likes."**

**Matt: "Ok."**

**We finished eating and headed back to the hospital. I was hoping me and Matt could find the perfect gift for James. Mr. Henderson parked the SUV at the hospital. I jumped over James' sister, Amy, and headed for the hospital entrance door. I couldn't wait to see him.**

**James' POV**

**i started to see light and knew I was waking up. I slowly opened my eyes to an empty room. It was small, walls of pale green, and only two small windows. I noticed the heart that Nat had drawn on my hand earlier that morning. I traced it with my finger and smiled. I loved her so much, but wondered where she was. I tried to move but stopped when I felt major pain in my back. I decided I would just stay where I was until Nat came back.**

**Natalie's POV**

**Me and Matt walked into the gift shop while the rest of the family waited outside. We looked around trying to find the perfect gift. Then something caught my eye. A football blanket with matching pillow.**

**Me: "Hey Matt, think he would like it?"**

**Matt turned to see the gift I had picked out.**

**Matt: "I think that's great. He can use it while he has to stay in bed."**

**Me: "It's a great idea. I'll get it for him."**

**I tok the gift to the counter and paid for it. I just knew he would love it. Football was what her loved the most besides me. I walked out of the gift shop with Matt and followed his family to the elevator. I was so excied that I would get to see him and that maybe he would be awake.**

**James' POV**

**I lay in bed wishing she would come back. I was in pain and only knew she would make it go away. I hated being in the hospital but I had to though. I was just about to fall asleep, when my room door opened. **

**Mrs. Brickerton: "James?"**

**I turned my head towards the door.**

**Me: "Mom?"**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "It's me. How do you feel?"**

**Me: "It hurts but where's Nat? I want to see her."**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "She's coming sweetheart. Just relax and try not to get upset."**

**She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I wanted Nat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natalie's POV**

**I walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. I gently knocked so I wouldn't wake him if he was asleep.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Come in."**

**I opened the door and walked in. I put my hand over my mouth when I seen that he was awake. I ran to his side.**

**Me: "James, I'm so happy to see you."**

**I kissed him and sat in the chair by his bed. He managed to give me a little smile. I gave him the biggest smile ever.**

**James: "Nat?"**

**Me: "Yes baby?"**

**James: "I'm sorry."**

**Me: "Sorry for what baby?"**

**James: "For getting hurt."**

**Me: "Aww baby it's not your fault. That huge guy knocked you down. You didn't get hurt on purpose."**

**James: "I know but..."**

**He let out a moan of pain. Seeing him in pain made me want to break down and cry. I held his hand. He squeezed it so tight, I had to let go to keep him from breaking it. I kissed his cheek a nd he seemed to calm down. The pain must have stopped.**

**Me: "Baby?"**

**James: "Yes?"**

**Me: "Need anything?"**

**James: "I'm really cold and hungry."**

**Me: "I can fix one of those problems."**

**I took the blanket I had bought him and put it over him. He gave me a weak smile but I loved it.**

**Me: "Like it?"**

**James: "Yes, you didn't have to get it for me."**

**Me: "It was your mom's idea."**

**He gave me another smile. I was so glad he was smiling. I could tell the gift made him feel better but I also could tell that he was sleepy.**

**Me: "James, are you sleepy?"**

**I could tell the meds were about to knock him out.**

**James: "Very sleepy."**

**His eyes started to close. I kissed his cheek and covered him with the blanket I had bought him. He looked so cute sleeping but I knew it wasn't the best sleep ever for him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James' POV**

**Once again I had fallen asleep but this time I was dreaming. My dream was kind of like it was real. I was still in the hospital but there were a lot of younger kids all dressed in cool pajamas. Then there was me with my guitar and the rest of my family and Nat. It seemed like we were singing to all the little kids, like a party. I wasn't standing up. I was in a wheelchair with Nat by my side. I was about to sing a duet with Nat, when my dream stopped. I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I slowly woke up.**

**Natalie: "James, wake up baby. The nurse brought you something to eat."**

**I was releived at her words. I was finally gettign something to eat.**

**Me: "What did she bring me?"**

**Natalie: "Your favorite kind of pizza and some ice cream."**

**I smiled when she told me that the nurse brought my favorites. I tried to sit up but fell back when major pain shot through my back. **

**Me: "Owww!"**

**Natalie: "No baby, you're not allowed to bend over for right now. Here let me help you."**

**She pushed a button on my bed and the top automaticaly raised up. I felt no pain when sh doen that. She put my food in front of me and I began to eat.**

**Natalie: "Baby, were you really hungry? You act like you're starving."**

**I nodded. I was really hungry. It had felt like I had not had anything to eat all day. I finishe my food and pushed my plate away.**

**Me: "Nat?"**

**Natalie: "Yes baby?"**

**Me: "Can I lay back down baby?"**

**Natalie: "Of course baby."**

**She let the top of my bed back down. She kissed my forehead and covered me with my blanket. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natalie's POV**

**I smiled as I watched him fall asleep. I knew he was glad that I was here to take care of him. I decided that I needed some sleep too. I got comfortable in the chair beside his bed and soon fell asleep. Little did I know that I would sleep all night. **

**James' POV**

**I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mom's voice and the smell of pancakes. I looked over at Nat. She was still asleep in the chair by my bed. I really wanted to get out of bed and let her sleep in it, but I knew I couldn't get up. My mom placed my breakfast in front of me and I ate. The pancakes weren't as good as the pizza I had eaten the day before. I finished and pushed my plate away. I turned on the tv and decided to watch it until Nat woke up. My mom looked at me.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Sweetheart, you didn't eat much. Are you feeling ok?"**

**She placed her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. I pulled her hand away from my face.**

**Me: "Mom I'm fine. I just wasn't really hungry. Let Nat have the rest of my pancakes, she needs to eat."**

**My mom looked at me and smiled. She knew I would try to starve myself for Nat. I was only trying to make sure she was getting enough to eat because she needed it. My mom let the top of my bed back down so I could lay down and watch tv. I think I watched Nat more than the tv.**

**Natalie's POV**

**I knew I had fallen asleep in the chair by his bed but I didn't know I had slept all night. I had the best dream ever about me and James. It was out wedding day and the whole thing was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better except for the fact that he was hurt and needed to get well.**

**James' POV**

**I layed in bed and watched her sleep. I loved everything about her. Her brown eyes, her black hair, her perfect smile, and so much more. She stirred in the chair and woke up with a long yawn. She turned to look at me and smiled.**

**Me: "Good morning baby."**

**Natalie: "Good morning baby. How are you feeling?"**

**Me: "It still hurts but I'm ok."**

**I took the rest of the pancakes and pushed them towards her. She looked at me and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen.**

**Natalie: "Baby, did you save part of your pancakes for me so I wouldn't have to buy my breakfast?"**

**I nodded and smiled at her. Sh kissed me and began to eat the pancakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natalie's POV**

**I thought it was so sweet of him to share his breakfast with me. I could tell he was feeling a little better than the day before. I finished the breakfast and turned to look at him. He was watching tv, almost asleep. I noticed his hair was messy. I knew he had a lucky comb somewhere but I wasn't sure. I gently tapped him on his shoulder. He turned.**

**James: "Yes baby?**

**Me: "Where is your lucky comb baby? Your hair is really messy?"**

**He pointed to his pants in the duffle bag in the corner. I searched through the bag and found his comb. I combed his hair in the usual way he wore it. I kissed his forehead and sat in the chair by his bed.**

**James' POV**

**I thanked her for combing my hair. She gently hugged me and smiled. I loved her so much. I really wanted to get out of bed.**

**Me: "Baby?"**

**Natalie: "Yes baby?" **

**Me: "When do I get to get out of bed?"**

**Natalie: "I don't know baby. Why don't you ask the nurse when she comes to check on you?"**

**Me: "Ok baby."**

**I lay back down in bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to tell Nat that my back was killing me and I tried not to show it. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper.**

**Natalie: "Baby are you ok?"**

**She held my hand and put her other hand on my forehead. I kept my eyes closed and moaned.**

**Natalie: "Baby what's wrong?"**

**I slowly opened my eyes. **

**Me: "It hurts so bad."**

**Natalie: "What hurts baby?"**

**Me: "My back."**

**I winced and closed my eyes. Wishing the pain would leave for good.**

**Natalie's POV**

**I left the room and walked to the nurses' station hoping to get him some pain medication. It hurt me inside so much to see him in pain.**

**Nurse: "Can I help you miss?'**

**Me: "Yes, is there any way that you could get my boyfriend some stronger pain medication. He is in a lot of pain."**

**Nurse: "Of course. I'll get his nurse to bring him some right away."**

**Me: "Thank you."**

**I walked back to the room. I sat in the chair by his bed and held his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at me.**

**Me: "Feeling better baby?'**

**James: "It still hurts."**

**Me: "Don't worry baby. I told the nurse to bring you some stronger medicine."**

**James: "Thank you baby."**

**He looked at me so sleepy. I took his blanket and covered his legs and feet better. He smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I thought to myself what could I do so I wouldn't disturb him. I noticed my notebook in my backpack along with some other things I had brought from home to keep the both of us company. I took the notebook from my backpack and began to draw. Suddendly, a nurse came through the door.**

**Me: "Is something wrong?"**

**Nurse: "Just bringing Mr. Brickerton his pain medicine."**

**I watched the nurse carefully remove his IV and put in the new one. I knew she didn't hurt him because he never moved. The nurse wrapped his arm to keep the IV from pulling out and patted his shoulder.**

**Nurse: "He's a very strong boy."**

**I smiled as the nurse left the room. I loved how she said he was strong. I knew he could make it through. I kept thinking in my mind of what to draw, then the thought came to my mind. I would draw James sleeping. I looked at his face and began to draw. It seemed like forever when I had finished the drawing. He was still sleeping peacefully in bed, just like an angel. Since it was close to lunch and I knew his mom would be getting lunch break soon, I decided to call his mom to see if she could bring him his favorite lunch.**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Hello?"**

**Me: "Hi Mrs. Brickerton. I was wondering if you could bring James and I lunch from Taco Bell."**

**Mrs. Brickerton: "Of course, I know exactly what to get. I'll be back as soon as I can with it."**

**I hung up the phone and looked at him. His arms were covered with chill bumps and he was shivering. I took his football blanket and placed it over his arms. I kissed his forehead. His eyes started to open slowly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**James' POV**

**I woke up cold and saw her face. It was just as beautiful as always. I shivered and winced in pain, knowing it was my back. I looked at her and smiled.**

**Me: "Baby?"**

**Natalie: "Yes baby?"**

**Me: "I'm hungry."**

**Natalie: "I know baby. Your mom is bringing us some lunch. Can you wait until then?"**

**I nodded my head no. she walked over to the mini fridge and opened it.**

**Natalie: "There's your orange juice in here from your breakfast baby. You want it?"  
I thought to myself, do I want the juice or not. Then I decided, I needed it.**

**Me: "Sure baby. Will you get me a straw for it?"**

**Natalie: "Of course baby."**

**She took the juice put of the fridge and put a straw in it for me. She walked over to me and handed me the juice.**

**Natalie: "Here you go baby. Your juice just like you asked for it."**

**I smiled and took a sip of my juice.**

**Me: "Thank you baby. You make me feel much better."**

**Natalie: "It's my job to make you feel better."**

**She kissed my cheek and sat on the side of my bed. She ran her fingers slowly through my hair. I was just about to fall asleep when a nurse came walking through the door with a walker.**

**Nurse: "Ready to walk Mr. Brickerton?"**

**I looked at Nat and smiled.**

**Me: "Sure."**

**Nurse: "I think you need to get dressed first. Get your girlfriend to find your pajamas."**

**Nat walked over to my duffle bag and found my favorite pajamas. She handed me to pants and I put them on without anyone noticing. She helped me take off my hospital gown, without hurting my IV arm. I put the shirt on as carefully as I could. Nat helped me put on my socks and tennis shoes.**

**Nurse: "Ready to go?"**

**Natalie: "I say he is."**

**Nurse: "I'll go get his doctor to help him stand up."**

**Natalie: "Ok."**

**The nurse left the room to find the doctor. I looked at Nat scared.**

**Natalie: "What's wrong baby?"**

**Me: "What if I fall?"**

**Natalie: "They won't let you fall baby. They'll catch you if you do."**

**Me: "I'm scared."**

**She kissed my cheek and patted my shoulder.**

**Natalie: "Don't worry baby, I'll be right there with you."**

**The nurse came back into the room with my doctor. I looked nervously at Nat.**

**Doctor: "Alright, let's get you up and walking."**

**The doctor put one hand behind my back and one under my arm.**

**Doctor: "When I pull, try to lift yourself up."**

**The doctor pulled. I tried to lift myself up but fell back in pain. I put my hand over my face and moaned. Nat rubbed my arm gently, trying to comfort me.**

**Natalie: "It's ok baby. It's going to hurt, but just try to ignore it."**

**The doctor got ready to lift me up again. He pulled my arm. I used all the strength I had and stood up. The doctor helped me over to the walker. I put my hands on the handle and began to walk.**


End file.
